


Sandy says hello

by YODALEEEIHEEHOOOOOOOOOOOOO



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Betrayal, Bullying, Friendship, Gun Violence, High School, Love, Organized Crime, School Shootings, Seppuku, Suicide, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, gun violece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YODALEEEIHEEHOOOOOOOOOOOOO/pseuds/YODALEEEIHEEHOOOOOOOOOOOOO
Summary: Sandy says hello to Spongebob but then she almost doesn't.





	Sandy says hello

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: errrrrrngggggh

Spongbob Skewerpants was a spunge who lived in a pinaple under hte sea. His best frend wos Sandy the Squigle. Sady walked over 2 where Spongeebob was sat at teh Beeky Bottom high scool. And Spingebib new she waz gona say hi so he sed “hi Sandy!”.

Snady smiled at the yellow spong but then sudenly Principle Krabs ran into the room!!!!1!2!!  
“Every1 we need 2 work 2gether I herd there is some money in here.” said Principel Crabs.  
“No dere is not” Springboob Sidepains stood up and said “yuo are disrupting my lerning Priniple Carbs.”  
“OK” siad Prince Krabs and hee left.  
“iiegaeoiogwknaretkl” said the teacjer Mr Patricc. Sandy walked away from Spingbobs instead of saying hi. Spoogebob so disappointing! He lost his onlee chance to talk. Squidweird, Sponbob's mortal enemy and the scnool bullee, laughed in the distance and Spoungebobs pain and misery. Spitbob tried to cry but his asai eyes wer 2 small 4 the teers 2 come out. Hee comtomplated hes lyfe choises at his desck and wished he had a gun so he cud just shut up his skool.

“oK class we are dung mathematics nowww” said Mr Partricc. “Some of yu has a speshial need so the test is super hard oK”. He gave a sheet with sums on it to every1 in the class. Spongerbb was looking 4 a way out using his spongebrian to think of a raisin not to coo-perate.  
“maybe if I killd meyself I wudn't hav to do this math probelm” he thot about it sadly. Commitig seaside would probabably result in Spughebob's life ending, but now that Sandy was gon, what did he heave to life for?

Just as sponge was about to pull out a nife and commit seppuku, he noticed that Snady the squirl was lauging hapilly with her friend Gary. Spogeebb hated themm both of them. How cud a byutifel skwirrel like Sadnee fall for a dum jock like Gray?  
"Meow!" sed Gary becase he was happy!  
"Gary?!" sed Spodebub. He laughed cruelly. "Mor like gay!!!" and then he pionted hiss yellow asian finger at Gary and lauged at him.  
“Spog that is bullee” said Sandy. “Yuo are becuming just as bad as Skidward!”  
“Yeah, spongBITCH” laughed Squierd. “Ur becuming just like ME HAHAHAHA”  
“oh no” sed Spobo. “im so sory for my wicked bihevor”>  
“yir firgerven Spandebbon” said Garee slitheing away. The teacher nodddded aprovingly to show the did a gud job at resolving the ishoo withot using guns or committting soupicide.  
Then Sandy appered agen! “hello Sidebob Dedpants” she sed. “Omg, I'm hapy agen!” sed the spog. And he was. Snagdy became his new hott gf and he was kool and popular at sckool now so he didnt haf to do any maths homwerk. Mr Patthicc got a dabloma and became DOCTOR Prick. Krans found his money it turned out Gary stol it and hid it under his shell so he get sued by the schkool for ten milin dollers. Skwidwerd the bulliie ran out of the school and jumped of a bridge and drowned in the see below. Now every1 was happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thakns 4 readinf plese lerve a revoiw an read my otter storys yhanks bye


End file.
